Not Once
by Redbayly
Summary: Based on Lauren Alaina's 'Eighteen Inches', I couldn't include the lyrics as it is copyright infringment. Cedrella and Andromeda Black have a lot in common. Both turned their backs on their family for the sake of love. After everything they've been through, neither one ever regretted the choices they made. *Warning* Mentions of character death.


**I thought this up today when I realized how much Cedrella and Andromeda Black have in common. Both were the second of three sisters, both fell in love with someone their family didn't approve of and were subsequently disowned, and both were clearly caring mothers considering how their children and grandchildren turned out. Warning: Mentions of character death. I was actually in tears by the time I finished writing this.**

**I do not own the Harry Potter characters, which are the property of J. K. Rowling; it was inspired by the song "Eighteen Inches" by Lauren Alaina, but someone pointed out that using the lyrics was copyright infringment, so I had to delete those.**

* * *

_**Cedrella**_

She couldn't take it anymore. Her parents were trying to arrange a marriage between her and man she knew she could never love. Her heart had already been taken by a funny, silly, and kind-hearted blood-traitor named Septimus Weasley. She told her parents that she would not marry the man they had chosen, and they locked her in her room and cast a spell to prevent her from apparating or magically unlocking the door. She had cried for some time before she saw it. Sitting there on her dresser. A hairpin. A devious smile graced her features.

She waited until the early hours of the morning. She picked up the hairpin and fiddled it in the lock as Septimus had once shown her how to do. She had her wand stored safely in her pocket as she crept from the house. On her way out she left a letter, explaining why she was leaving and telling her family she was never coming back.

When her father saw it the next morning, he burned it to cinders and blasted her name and likeness from the family tree.

_**Andromeda**_

She wouldn't do it; she wouldn't marry a man she hated. Her family clearly cared nothing for her happiness. She deserved love and respect as much as anyone else. Ted had always made her feel special, loved, appreciated. She wasn't just the second daughter of Cygnus Black and Druella Rosier to him; she was Andromeda, the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. They knew they were young, they knew it seemed impossible, but they also knew it was real. They made a plan.

On the last day of school, when everyone else headed for the train, they headed towards Hogsmeade. She had already sent the letter home to her parents. She knew that they would hate her for it, but she no longer cared for their approval. She started to wonder why she ever believed what other people thought of her mattered, especially if those people were mostly lunatics.

* * *

_**Cedrella**_

He was waiting for her outside the house as they had agreed. She ran to him, pulling him in for a kiss before they disapparated. She was finally free of them, her pureblood-fanatic family, and their oppressive rules and restrictions. At long last, she could live as _she_ liked, do as _she_ saw fit.

It wasn't going to be an easy life; she had known that from the moment she realized she was in love with him. Her family would reject them, withhold her dowry and fortunes, and act as if she were dead. Her old 'friends' would look upon her with disgust and disapproval; but then, were they ever really her friends? She felt that, as long as they had each other, neither of them would ever be alone.

_**Andromeda**_

The Knight Bus was not her preferred method of travel, but it would get them where they needed to be. Ted wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to do for a living, but he'd find whatever job he could to support her. They would stay with his parents for a few days before finding their own place. Andromeda wasn't used to such spontaneity and living-for-the-day lifestyle; hers was a world of order and social convention. However, when she looked into the beautiful eyes of this young man, practically a boy, she couldn't help but feel as though everything would turn out okay. As they loaded their few belongings into the purple vehicle, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek to let him know she trusted him.

* * *

_**Cedrella**_

She was happier than she could ever remember being. She was surrounded by people who genuinely cared about her. Who had accepted her without the least hesitation. The Weasleys were probably some of the nicest people in the world. There were no pretenses with them, no political or social ladder-climbing, no cruel words behind each other's backs. Her old society was probably laughing at her right now, taunting her for marrying into a family of such low standing and so little wealth. People would call her a fool for choosing to follow her heart; but she knew that happiness could not be measured in Galleons, and that it was better to be poor but happy, than rich yet miserable.

_**Andromeda**_

Being with Ted had opened a whole new world for Andromeda. No longer was she bound to formalities and propriety. Ted showed her the beauty of the Muggle world that her family had never seen. For the months leading up to their elopement, Andromeda had questioned whether or not she was making the right decision. When Ted openly flirted with her at school, her sisters had laughed at him and hurled offensive words that just appeared to bounce right off him as though he wore impenetrable armor. Andromeda had been very careful around her sisters and her fellow Slytherins, making sure that none of them knew she was in love with a Muggle-born. She was fairly certain that several of the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors that Ted was friends with knew the secret, but they proved their loyalty by saying nothing.

* * *

_**Cedrella**_

Septimus wasn't a rich man by any means, he hardly had a single Knut to his name, but he vowed to do all he could to make her happy, and that was more than enough in her opinion. Cedrella had never known impoverishment, had never known what it was like to do actual manual labor; but, she found a certain pride in working to help support herself and her husband.

They lived in a house in the countryside that Septimus had built himself; christening it 'The Burrow'. Cedrella found she much preferred the beauty and openness of the country, compared to the crowded and dull life of the city. Everything seemed brighter, more colorful and full of liveliness. Cedrella knew very little of domestic chores as she had always had house-elves to do that sort of thing for her; luckily, her mother-in-law was there to show her how to get things done. Septimus got a job at the Ministry of Magic; it didn't pay very much, but it was enough to get them through.

They had had a small marriage ceremony, only Septimus' family had come. Cedrella had not expected him to be able to afford a ring; but on the day of the wedding, to her utter amazement, he placed a delicate, silver wedding band on her left-hand ring-finger.

_**Andromeda**_

She had never thought that she would ever have to work. As a daughter of the House of Black, she would be expected to be nothing more than a wife and mother, a lady to grace the household of a respectable pureblood husband who had no real need to work but did for social reasons. Andromeda had been very nervous when she first took up employment, never believing she would actually be any good at working. She surprised herself constantly with how well she did, balancing several different jobs, just like her husband who worked in both magical and Muggle occupations. They proved to be an excellent team, never letting the other carry a heavier burden.

Ted's parents had paid for the wedding. They adored Andromeda and felt she would be a calming influence on their rather crazy son. The only thing Ted insisted on paying for himself was the wedding-ring; a little silver one with a bright-green emerald.

* * *

_**Cedrella**_

She had been right. Her life wasn't easy, but she had always liked challenges; it was one of the reasons why she had always been so good at Wizard's Chess. Septimus worked hard to make ends meet, but he never let his job come between him and his family. Cedrella took her role as a Weasley matriarch very seriously, meaning that she was both assertive and compassionate, strict but fair, industrious yet fun-loving.

_**Andromeda**_

Even when things looked bad or seemed to be falling apart, Andromeda stayed strong and steadfast. Although Ted had some pretty good ideas, Andromeda knew when to put her foot down when it came to some of his crazier schemes. After quite some time, and a good deal of careful saving, the young couple managed to buy their own house.

* * *

_**Cedrella**_

She couldn't believe it when the signs started. It began when she suddenly felt sick in the early hours of the morning. Then she realized her 'time' hadn't come for quite a while. She felt sleepy, emotional, given to frequent mood swings. Septimus was always patient, never letting anything Cedrella said during one of her 'moods' get to him. Slowly, a bump had started to form on her abdomen. Over the coming months it got bigger and bigger. She could feel the baby inside her kick every now and then. It wasn't an enjoyable experience in the least, but Cedrella was far too stubborn to allow herself to complain. To her, pregnancy was just another struggle that she was determined to overcome.

_**Andromeda**_

She had started feeling sick for no reason. She was dizzy a lot and occasionally prone to fainting. At first she thought she was just tired from work, but that theory was abandoned when she noticed that she was 'late'. Pregnancy was, by far, the most unpleasant of all the trials and tribulations she had faced; but she was grateful that Ted was there to help her through it. As soon as she told him the news, he had been ecstatic. Andromeda found it rather amusing how excitable he was, as if he were a little boy awaiting Christmas. He worked twice as hard at work, determined to make enough to support not just himself and Andromeda, but their future child too.

* * *

_**Cedrella**_

Their first son, Billius, had only been in their lives for a year before Cedrella found she was pregnant once again. The first time she had given birth, she was terrified, it was so painful. She desperately wished her sisters had been with her; she missed Charis' strength and collectedness, and Callidora's gentleness and calming nature. Her mother-in-law was her midwife, easing her through the pangs of childbirth with a steady hand and a caring tone.

When the ordeal of the second childbirth was over, Cedrella felt the pain ebb away and her senses return to normal. She had a few good friends who had overseen this second childbirth. Young Mrs. Lovegood, who had herself given birth to a son only months earlier, had been the most comforting; she was an eccentric young woman, but she had a very soothing nature. It was Mrs. Lovegood who handed the baby to her.

Cedrella looked at her new son and smiled. She loved her son Billius unquestionably, but she felt a strong bond with this little boy. He was a second-born child, just as she was. As she looked him over, she realized how much more he had in common with her. While he had his father's fiery-red hair and natural freckles, he had her nose, her ears, and her dark-blue eyes.

Septimus came in the room, little Billius in his arms. He smiled and knelt beside her. Little Billius giggled at his baby brother. Cedrella felt joyful tears fill her eyes at the thought of those she loved being here with her. She smiled herself and remembered the name she and Septimus had chosen for the new baby; Septimus had found it in a book of old, Muggle legends. It was the name of a brave and noble king.

"Hello, Arthur," she said to the baby boy in her arms, "we're your family, and we love you very much."

_**Andromeda**_

The contractions woke her early in the morning on the second day of May. Her breathing became accelerated, there was a pounding in her ears, and sudden, stabbing pains erupted in her lower body. Ted didn't wait for things to worsen. He grabbed Andromeda's hand and got her to a hospital. Years later, he was still never sure exactly how he did it. They couldn't apparate or Floo to St. Mungo's, as those were too risky methods of transport for pregnant women. Instead, he took her to a Muggle hospital that was much closer.

It was going on twelve in the afternoon when the Muggle doctor beckoned the young father into the room. A bright smile broke forth on his face when he saw his wife and their newborn daughter. A nurse came in with the paperwork and asked what they wanted to name the little girl.

"Her name is Nymphadora." Andromeda said fondly.

* * *

_**Cedrella**_

Years passed by and never once did Cedrella regret her marriage to Septimus. She had one more son after Billius and Arthur; she loved all three of her boys, but she would always have a special connection with Arthur. She remembered, with great fondness, the day Arthur introduced them to his fiancée, Molly Prewett. Just as her own mother-in-law had taken her under her wing, so too did Cedrella act as a role-model for Molly. The Prewetts were a well-respected, pureblood family that had been around for a long time. Molly's marriage to Arthur had suddenly brought about a 'fall from grace' for the Prewetts as they had not disowned her for marrying a blood-traitor. Cedrella never forgot the night, a week before the wedding, when she found Molly crying in the back-garden. She confessed that she felt guilty for ruining her family's reputation, but that she loved Arthur so much that it would be impossible for her to even think about changing her mind. Cedrella smiled warmly at the girl and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She then divulged the story of her own marriage, how ashamed her family was of her, but also of how she never regretted her decision. She assured Molly that, because none of the Prewetts seemed to object to the marriage, she shouldn't feel guilty for anything. Her family had accepted her and didn't mind what others thought. Molly took solace in the Weasley matron's words. Both Weasleys and Prewetts attended the wedding.

More time elapsed. Arthur and Molly had made the Burrow their permanent home. Both of Arthur's brothers had found homes not too far away and stayed in contact regularly. Cedrella had made sure that her daughter-in-law knew the single most important rule of women in the Weasley family: "no one, as long as they are under our roof, will ever go hungry".

Times had changed from the peaceful days that Cedrella knew in the early part of her marriage. The Great Wizarding War had cast a terrible darkness over the magical community; people were dying or went missing, never to be seen again. A family tragedy struck when Septimus suddenly passed away from heart-failure. He had lived just long enough to see Arthur and Molly have their second son, Charles Septimus Weasley. After her husband's death, Cedrella was never quite the same; she put on a brave face for her family, but inside she was a wreck. Septimus had been the first person to genuinely care about her, to actually love her; without him, it was like all that had kept her going had suddenly been snatched away. And yet, Cedrella Weasley still lived. She knew that saying goodbye would be hard, but she consoled herself with the thought that it wouldn't be forever. She would see him again one day, and he would always be there in her heart and in the memories they shared.

Cedrella lived to see the end of the war. Although, sometimes she wished she hadn't. There had been so many deaths, so many families torn apart. One of the worst incidents was when Molly had learned that her brothers, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, had been murdered by a Death Eater named Dolohov. Cedrella felt her heart go out to her daughter-in-law when she saw the poor woman collapse into a fit of hysterical weeping. The Prewett brothers had always been so wonderful and full of life, it was hard to believe anything could happen to such people.

Cedrella saw all seven of her grandchildren enter the world. Each one brought her a renewed sense of happiness. It was in these six boys and one little girl that the legacy of Septimus and Cedrella would live. All but the twins and Ginny had inherited Cedrella's eyes. Ginny had her mother's eyes, but Fred and George had the same eyes as Septimus.

Grandma Weasley was loved deeply by her family; and she, in turn, loved them with all her heart. She never played favorites with any of her grandchildren, one of the reasons why they respected her so much. Bill seemed to have gotten her rebellious streak, but also her sense of dignity and academic pride. Charlie clearly got most of his personality from his Prewett side, though he did get Cedrella's determination and belief in perseverance. Percy had gotten much of the old, Black family pride and, some would say, pig-headedness; he held himself aloof from his siblings, often refusing to believe he was in the wrong; a trait that Cedrella felt would not do him well. Fred and George had gotten their incredibly wild and free-spirited natures from their Weasley heritage; although, Cedrella noticed that they were a great deal like their mother's brothers; she also noticed that they seemed to have very Slytherin-like cunning and sneakiness that they undoubtedly got from their Black forbears. Ron was a lot like his uncle Billius, a bit on the lazy side and almost always hungry; when Ron was six, Cedrella taught him how to play Wizard's Chess, using the old set that once belonged to Septimus, Cedrella was quite pleased that Ron had gotten her talent in that area. Ginny had always struck Cedrella as an excitable but sometimes shy child; however, the old woman sensed that her granddaughter had a certain toughness and self-sufficiency to her that Cedrella knew would become more prominent in later life.

Cedrella finally joined her husband a year before her eldest grandson graduated from Hogwarts.

_**Andromeda**_

It hadn't been easy raising a little spit-fire metamorphmagus like Nymphadora, but Andromeda was grateful for every moment. Even if she told her daughter off for leaving her room a mess, she allowed herself a secret smile that her daughter had gotten such a trait from Ted. Her daughter also had none of the poise and gracefulness of the Black family, something that Andromeda was inwardly pleased about, though she frequently teased her for it. Andromeda could not have been happier that her daughter seemed to be a Black only in blood, and bore virtually none of the characteristics that Andromeda's relatives had prized. The only indication Nymphadora had of her mother's family in her was her natural talent for dueling.

When the bad times started in Britain, Andromeda and Ted did everything they could to keep each other and their daughter safe. Ted even had to go into hiding at several points when the attacks against Muggle-borns were getting particularly bad. Each time he came back, Andromeda would throw her arms around him and thank God he was safe. When the war finally ended, Andromeda could breathe easy at last. She watched her little girl grow into a brave and confidant young woman. When Nymphadora announced her decision to become an Auror, Andromeda just about had a heart-attack. But, no matter what she said, her daughter would not relent.

Years later found Britain engulfed in a second magical war. The enemies that had seemingly been put down in the first one appeared yet again. Andromeda worried for her daughter more than ever once she had joined the Order of the Phoenix. Things just kept getting worse. More deaths and more disappearances. It looked like it was going to be worse than last time.

When Nymphadora came home with a man Andromeda recognized as one of her cousin Sirius' old friends, she was pleased at first that her daughter was marrying a decent and mature man; that is, of course, until she learned that the man was a werewolf. Andromeda didn't know what to think. Her precious, little girl was engaged to someone who wasn't completely human. It was outrageous, unheard of.

Andromeda was sitting on the front steps in the early hours of the morning. She made no move when Ted came and sat down beside her.

"I remember a girl," he said, "even younger than Dora is now, who fell in love with a boy she knew she shouldn't. But that girl loved that boy so much she didn't care what others thought. She took his hand, kissed his cheek, and stood by him no matter what. If that girl hadn't followed her heart, she may very well have ended up trapped for the rest of her life. Just thought I should point that out to you."

Not long after, Nymphadora had come home to wait out her pregnancy. Andromeda's son-in-law was still out fighting. She had to give the man credit, he was brave and he certainly cared about her daughter. Andromeda allowed herself a smile. Unfortunately, bad things began to happen. The Ministry had been overthrown by the Death Eaters, who proceeded to persecute Muggle-borns. Once again, Ted had to go on the run.

Months later, Andromeda and her daughter were listening to the radio station _Potterwatch_, when the speaker announced what was probably the worst thing either of them had heard.

"It is with great regret that we inform our listeners of the murders of Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell."

It was as if time had stopped. The words slowly sank in. Without a word, Andromeda rose from her seat and walked towards the bedroom she once shared with the only man she ever loved. Her daughter didn't even try to stop her, too overcome with her own grief. Andromeda slowly sank onto the bed. Memories began to swirl in her mind. She remembered how crazy it sounded when Ted asked her to run away with him. She remembered how hard they worked to scrape out a living. She remembered when her daughter came into the world. And the knowledge that she would never see her husband's smiling, boyish face again, that he would no longer be there to let her know everything would turn out okay, finally broke every semblance of strength she had left. Tears filled her eyes and clouded her vision. A wail of complete and utter sorrow echoed through the house.

She was with her daughter when the child was born. She took Nymphadora to the same Muggle hospital where she herself had given birth. Nymphadora's husband joined them there. Andromeda saw her little grandson come into the world. A child as precious as his mother had been. Andromeda felt tears prickle in her eyes when they named the child Teddy.

The joy of her grandson's birth was cut short, however, when the final battle took place what seemed to be only days later. Both her daughter and her son-in-law were dead. For the first time in ages, Andromeda Tonks felt truly alone. But she still had her grandson, and he loved her more than anything. He was so much like his mother and grandfather that sometimes Andromeda felt as though neither of them were actually dead. She often found herself remembering something that her cousin Sirius had once told her: "the ones who love us never really leave us". And, thinking back on her life, Andromeda never regretted the decisions she made. Not once.


End file.
